


Переплетение пальцев

by manketil



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manketil/pseuds/manketil
Summary: Каждое его приставание к Ван Кайе было очередным способом проверить, насколько он будет «готов» к той или иной ситуации. Появилось желание однажды полностью застать его врасплох, чтобы снова увидеть это забавное выражение на лице человека, не знающего что делать со своим почти звериным возбуждением.





	Переплетение пальцев

С их первого раза Джексон каждый раз в постели становился все более уверенным. Больше не было этих неловких движений, рванных толчков бедрами. Больше его глаза не смотрели испуганно в чужие, брови не строились домиком от страха сделать что-нибудь не так. Каждое спонтанное движение было таким естественным, текучим, оригинальным. И Марку это невероятно нравилось.

Каждое его приставание к Ван Кайе было очередным способом проверить, насколько он будет «готов» к той или иной ситуации. Появилось желание однажды полностью застать его врасплох, чтобы снова увидеть это забавное выражение на лице человека, не знающего что делать со своим почти звериным возбуждением.

И вот Джексон, сплетая их языки в страстном поцелуе, заводит их в комнату Марка. Руки второго беспорядочно гуляют то по плечам, то по крепкой груди, пытаясь сообразить, как поскорее сорвать со своего любовника сетчатую майку, возбудившую его совсем недавно. Взгляд затуманился, дыхание уже ни за что не собиралось возвращаться в норму. Они уже привыкли – рвано вдыхать, отрываясь на доли секунды от губ друг друга, и снова погружаться в экстаз, завлекший их с головой. Кровь бурлит, их лица краснеют, губы набухают.

Терпеть больше невозможно.

Джексон резко подхватывает одну из ног Марка, сжимая бедро своими пальцами, и валит его на кровать, все еще осторожно придерживая его затылок. Ладонь медленно проводит по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя Марка рефлекторно раздвинуть ноги как можно шире и чуть погодя обхватить ими Вана вокруг талии, прижимая как можно ближе к себе. Этим его, конечно, уже не удивишь. Туан при должном уровне возбуждения был иногда ещё нетерпеливее своего страстного любовника. Чего лукавить: они просто оба были без ума друг от друга.

Медленно раздевая друг друга, они обменивались похотливыми пристальными взглядами, словно играя в гляделки даже во время очередного поцелуя. Марк по обыкновению помог другому натянуть презерватив своим ртом, жадно облизываясь, но не позволяя себе большего. Каждый из них был сейчас на пределе, и даже от одного петтинга можно было чувственно кончить до немеющих пальцев ног.

Но останавливаться даже при таком раскладе было рано: им просто жизненно необходимо было почувствовать друг друга так глубоко, насколько это вообще было возможно. Джексон наконец-то подготовил своего парня должным образом. Можно было приступать к главному.

Иен откинул назад голову, прикрыв глаза и прикусив до крови губу, когда другой полностью в него вошёл. Член Кайе никогда не разочаровывал своими размерами и умением работать на выгоду обоим. Часто Туан умолял в иступлении Вана о том, чтобы с ним разговаривали грязно, и он получал это. От одной фразы, что его «жестко оттрахают до сорванного голоса и покрасневшего горла», бросало в горячку, а бедра послушно подстраивались под ускоряющийся ритм.

Иен почти забыл о том, что собирался сделать. Рвано дыша и пытаясь прийти в себя, он медленно провел рукой по простыням, периодически сжимая шёлковые ткани. Наконец-то добравшись до шершавой ладони Кайе, он огладил её тыльную сторону, а затем переплёл их пальцы.

Джексон даже как-то растерянно глянул на Марка, кончив от такого прикосновения, а следом и Туан, добившись того, чего хотел – этого взгляда.

После этого они всегда держались во время секса за руки, посчитав это наиболее интимным проявлением близости. Чем больше была площадь соприкосновения их тел, тем было, несомненно, лучше.


End file.
